Private Family Reunion
by kirbyfan64
Summary: On Private's 10th birthday, Kowalski accidentally tells him his dad is still alive, and when he finds him, they want to meet the rest of his family.
1. Private's Birthday

It was 6:52 AM. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were right outside their HQ.

"OK men, Age-Changer will soon be awake." Skipper told the other penguins.

"Age-Changer is who, again?" asked Kowalski. "Marlene, right?

"No." Skipper answered annoyed.

"Well is it Doris?" Kowalski asked.

"No." said Skipper still annoyed.

"The president?" Kowalski asked.

"No!" Skipper shouted. "Age-Changer is Private." he told Kowalski.

"Oh yeah." Kowalski said. "But why's he called that again?" he asked.

"Ugh." Skipper groaned. "Because today's his..." he started to say.

The camera zoomed out and a bunch of party decorations could now be seen.

"Birthday." Skipper continued.

"Oh, now I get it." Kowalski said.

**6:59 and 57 Seconds**

"3..2..1!" Skipper counted down.

"Surprise!" Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico all shouted.

"Happy birthday, Private!" Kowalski said.

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico looked and saw that Private wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Skipper asked. "I set his alarm clock for 0700 hours. He should be awake now." he stated.

"Maybe he couldn't hear the noise. Or maybe you forgot to turn on the alarm." Kowalski guessed.

"Or maybe Dr. Blowhole kidnapped him." said Skipper.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico all screamed.

The 3 tried to squeeze through the little hole and they all fell on the floor.

"I have once again lost all sensation in my feet!" Kowalski said in pain.

"I think I have eternal bleeding, again." said Skipper in agony. "Now why did we come down here again?" he asked.

"Something about Private." Kowalski answered.

"Oh yeah." said Skipper

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico got up and saw Private lying in his bed depressed.

"Private!" Skipper shouted. "Why are you in bed?" he asked. "Today's your birthday!" he stated.

"That's just the problem." Private told Skipper.

"Why should you be worried about age?" Skipper asked. "You're only turning 10." he stated.

"That's not what I meant." Private said.

Private got out of bed and opened up his giant fish. Behind it was a photograph of his Uncle Nigel. He pulled it out to show to the others.

"Today's the 9th anniversary of the day Uncle Nigel died." he explained.

"So?" asked Skipper. "You act like he raised you because your father was never there for a reason you don't know." he continued.

Private gave Skipper an angry look.

"What?" Skipper asked shocked.

"Skipper, that is what happened." Kowalski whispered into Skipper's ear hole.

"Oh." Skipper said. "I'm sorry I said that." he apologized.

"That's OK." Private said.

"But if he died 9 years ago and today's your 10th birthday, that means he died when you turned one." said Skipper. "How could you possibly remember him?" he asked.

"Because of what he said to me just before he died." answered Private.

"What did he say?" asked Kowalski.

"He said "In the voyage of life, the best boat is a friendship." answered Private.

"And why did that help you remember him?" asked Skipper.

"Because I spent the next 7 years trying to figure out what that meant." Private answered.

"How interesting." Skipper lied. "Now let's go outside and celebrate your date of birth." he said.

"I don't really want to anymore." Private said as he got back in bed.

"That's just sad." said Skipper looking at the ground.

"Babba flaba gabba dabba babba." Rico said.

"You're right Rico, you spent a fortune on birthday stuff, so let's go have a party." Private said.

Private got out of bed and began to climb up the ladder to the outside.

"It's a good thing Private doesn't know the story of his father." Kowalski said.

Hearing this, Private stopped climbing up the ladder and turned his head around.

"What are you talking about?" asked Private.

"Kowalski!" shouted Skipper. "How many times have I told you not to say things that could possibly change a normal day into a soap opera?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"0." Kowalski answered.

"But what's this about a story?" Private asked after he got off the ladder.

"Nothing! Now we are gonna go out there and have a birthday party!" Skipper shouted.

Rico then vomited up a bottle of sleep potion and poured it into Skipper's beak, putting him to sleep.

"Rico, why did you just do that?" asked Kowalski.

"Flagga goop mun gokki." Rico answered.

"Ooh, good idea." Kowalski replied. "Go take him outside just in case he wakes up." he said.

"So, what's this about my dad, who apparently exists?" asked Private as he sat down on the floor.

"Well, it's a long story. But 10 years and 2 months ago, a new penguin came to the zoo with an egg." Kowalski told Private. "This penguin, was your uncle, and this egg, was you." he continued.

"That's not a long story." Private commented.

"It seemed to be back then." replied Kowalski.

"Ok." Private said just before he climbed the ladder outside.

Kowalski followed Private and when he got outside, he saw Private in the driver's seat of the penguins' car.

"What are you doing, Private?" Kowalski answered.

"I'm gonna go find my dad." Private answered.


	2. Private's Decision

"You're going to go find your dad." Kowalski said in shock. "But you can't just drop everything and go look for him." he said.

"Well, what have I got to lose?" Private asked.

"Nothing, I guess." Kowalski answered. "But, what if he turns out to be nothing like you're predicting?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Private.

"I mean maybe he'll be mean." Kowalski answered.

Private's face started to smear like at the start of a flashback, or in this case an imagining, but one never happened.

"Oh come on, he's related to me, he couldn't possibly be mean." said Private.

"Ok but, you don't even know where he lives, he could be dead for all you know." Kowalski replied.

"True, but you said uncle Nigel lived in Hoboken, so it's likely that my dad lives there too." Private said. "I'll look there, and if I can't find him, I'll come back home and use the internet to try to find him." he continued.

"But, you haven't even thought about the consequences of the journey yet." Kowalski added.

"What could possibly be the consequences of it?" asked Private.

"Well, you're dad might not be very nice." Kowalski suggested.

Private began to have a vision of what his dad could be like, but only the blurs that come before one happened.

"Oh, that can't be possible he's related to me." said Private.

"Yeah, well, today's your birthday." Kowalski said.

"Yes, but no present could be better than my own dad." Private said.

"Yeah, well, uhh, ok I got nothing." Kowalski said.

"Good." Private said.

Private then buckled up and put both hands on the wheel. Kowalski then sat in the passenger seat.

"Why are you coming?" Private asked.

"I just simply want to be there to provide all the emotional support you are desperately going to need if you don't find your father." Kowalski answered.

"You've always been curious out of your mind what my dad looks like, haven't you?" Private asked.

"Yeah." Kowalski answered.

Private and Kowalski then drove off.


End file.
